Lupine Attraction
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sequel to Canine Affinity. Sirius and Remus have helped win the world over, but will they lose each other? SLASH, RLSB, SSRL.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back, slash for all! I just got my first paycheck -ever- and bought myself a boquet of blue sherbert sticks. Life is good. This is the second rewrite of this chapter, the first was crap, and not at all where I want to go with the story from here. It's funny - this started out as a oneshot, and now it's an obsession -resists temptation to add 'by Calvin Klein'.-

NOOOO! Calvin Klein! You can't steal my story! NoOOOOOO!

-is high on blue sugar-

REVIEWS MAKE ME SHINE OUT OF MY NOSTRILS. I PROBABLY SOUND TRIPPY RIGHT NOW, BUT I DON'T CARE.

Gummi Bear: Damn straight! Of course Remus is the pants, he's the freakin' murderous wolfything.

TiredRaven: Hahaha, Severus is a cutie. The sarkiness just makes him bettter.

And thankles to ELemental-ANimal, Cassie, Beth5572, and Periwinkle4444

Warning: This contains slash. You're an idiot if you didn't notice.

Disclaimer: HAHAHA I REMEMBERED! I AM NOT JK ROWLING. I HAVE NEVER BEEN JK ROWLING. I WILL NEVER BE JK ROWLING. More's the pity :sigh:

**Lupine Attraction**

"Hi." Remus smiled, sitting down in his favourite chair in the library, a book already opening on his lap. The warmth from it's sun-soaked spine crept into his thighs, and he knew he would miss it's presence one he had finished reading. That was why books were so addictive to Remus Lupin, he could never get enough of the feel of them. That, and they contained some of the most amazing things in the world, things that he itched to know, like an addict itches for drugs, like a smoker itches for cigarettes, like a slash fan itches for fanfiction. Of course, he didn't think that last similie, I did. He just though that it was great to get his daily fix of books.

"Hi, Remus." Severus smiled back, already soaking in his book, something to do with advances in potions since 1654. Remus pulled a block of chocolate out of his pocket, and they both had a piece, silently wondering how this could get any more perfect. Then Remus spoke.

"So you're gay?"

Severus nodded slightly, chocolate frozen halfway to his mouth.

"I never would have guessed. But it does explain a lot."

"Like?"

"The antisocial bit. The way you look at me and Sirius sometimes. Your face when I suggested you wanted slimy Gryffindor sex."

"Ah."

Remus nodded. "It really was priceless."

And then they both laughed, and conversation moved on.

000

"Guess whoooo..." Sirius sang, placing his hands carefully over Remus' eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

"Hmm, I have no idea. Could it be Dumbledore? Yes, I recognise the fingers." Remus smirked.

"Hey!" Sirius jumped back as though stung. "I do not have wrinkly old man fingers!" He sat down next to Remus, butting an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

How come you're here, Sirius? I thought you were allergic to libraries." He smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, I'm just trying not to sneeze, so I can spend some time with you."

"Sirius, I was in the middle of a conversation." Remus sighed.

Sirius blinked, as though noticing Severus for the first time. "Oh... It's just I have a free period now, and I'm not busy for once."

"Yeah, but that means I only have a few minutes until my bell rings."

"No, darling, this free period is called lunch, and we have to go use it to eat with." Sirius smiled condecendingly.

Remus blinked. "Oh yeah, it's lunchtime. Already. I'd better go, Severus..."

"See you this evening?"

Remus nodded. Sirius shook his head.

"It's Friday."

"Oh heck, I have no grasp of time today. Marauder meeting."

"I know, James invited me to help with Potions homework, something which you seem to lack prowess in." He smirked. Remus smirked back, and soon they were flinging insults at each other and laughing as though this happened every day. Sirius sighed, withdrawing his arm and standing up.

"I'm gonna go eat, Remus. Join us when you're ready."

Remus blinked, just in time to see Sirius walking away dejectedly. He jumped up, his warm, hardly-touched book clattering to the ground. "Oh heck, Sirius, wait!" Remus went after his boyfriend, wondering what was wrong.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Remus asked, catching up with Sirius. "You always act so strangely around Severus! Can't you just accept that we're friends?"

"Not just friends." Sirius glared at him. "He fancies you."

"What? That's rubbish, Sirius! We're just friends, nothing else."

"Yeah right. You spend more time with him than you spend with me."

"I do not!" Remus began to protest, then realised that Sirius was right.

"You do. You spend every break you have here with him. I almost never see you anymore."

"I..." Remus didn't know what to say. Sirius was right.

"Forget it." Sirius turned away gruffly. "I'm gonna go have lunch."

"Sirius, wait!" Remus went after him, leaving Severus confused and dejected behind them.

000

"Hi James!" Severus smiled, entering the marauder room when his friend opened the door for him. "Hey Remus... Black." He nodded politely in Sirius' direction. Sirius ignored him, scooting slightly closer to Remus.

"Where's Pettigrew?" Severus asked, sitting down on the floor as usual, as they expected any non-marauderers deemed worthy to come here to.

"He's sick, Pomphrey's watching him in the infirmary. He says hi." James smiled, sitting back down on his seat. "It's nothing to worry about, just a flu. He'll be back next week."

"Okay." Severus nodded. "Shall we start with the homework then?"

Remus nodded, scooting closer to the table. "No sense in putting it off."

What nobody noticed was Sirius withdrawing towards the back of the sofa, glaring at Severus.

A/N: Short, awful first chapter, but I have writers block and rl romance issues. So sorry, chapters may be shite for awhile, because I feel like shite, and my love life is shite. And I like the word shite. Shite shite shite shite. And emo biatch. You shitey emo biatch! Emo almond sitting on a sponge! -cracks up-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hewwo! I really need some romance right now, since I feel emo and lonely and was just listening to Bic Runga and H.I.M and James Blunt and it made me cry. So here's a sort of interlude, although it does carry on the plot, it's significantly smuttier than the rest of this story. It's my first time writing proper smut though, so be gentle. And no humping Remus. He's MINE, BIATCH.

Reviews are... uh... shiney:3

Gummi Bear: Calvin Klein and Obsession just go together. It's fun to confuse little kids by saying "by Calvin Klein" every time they say obsession. and then they're like "...what?"

And huggapants to Beth5572, Queen Caira, Periwinkle4444, Fizzigig and Ragamuffin, and Dizi 85.

**Lupine Attraction**

Sirius woke up to a sound he knew well; that of Remus having a shower. The man had always been particular about his traditional showers, in the morning every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, and in the evening on all the other days. Today, being Saturday, was a morning day, and Sirius was tantalised by the pictures of Remus in the shower that his mind cooked up.

Aroused, intrigued, and even worse, needing to pee, Sirius slid out of his bed, heading into the bathroom. Remus didn't notice, too caught up in the hot water-induced trance that most people seem to have when showering. Sirius couldn't help staring for a full minute before remembering how badly he had to pee. Remus was even more beautiful when naked, the water streaming softly down his flawless back, ending up in a sort of waterfall off his backside. He was facing away from the door, his face turned into the water that caressed those places Sirius longed to caress, touching things Remus had never let him touch.

Finally, Sirius broke his gaze away from the vision in front of him, and headed for the toilet, the sound of him urinating finally alerting Remus to his presence.

"Sirius!" Remus blushed, looking out of the shower, then squeaking and popping his head back in. "Sorry... I must have forgotten to lock the door."

"Don't worry." Sirius said cheerfully, finishing the emptying of his bladder and pulling his pyjamas back up. "Nothing to be scared of. I'm not about to rape you right there or anything. I'm not that desperate."

Remus laughed, but Sirius could tell that he was trying to cover himself up. "Come on love, you've seen me naked before, at least return the favour." He smiled and stepped into the shower cubicle, not caring that both he and his pyjamas got drenched.

Remus yelped, trying to conceal himself in the corner. "What are you doing?" He squeaked, in a voice reminiscent of Peter's rodent voice.

"Come on, just let me see." Sirius said gently. "I'll wash your back for you."

Remus blushed, but uncurled himself hesitantly. Sirius drew a sharp breath. Remus' skin was so perfect, pale and untouched, with a lean muscular look about it, made more beautiful by the water still streaming over it. Barely visible, yet undeniably there abdominal muscles led down to the most beautiful legs Sirius had ever seen, perfect in every way. He almost didn't notice what was between those legs, he was so captivated by the rest of Remus' body.

Gently, he put his hands on Remus' waist, pecking the pale skin of his neck. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, genuinely enthralled by all that he had seen this morning.

"No I'm not." Remus blushed, looking away from Sirius, who was now kissing gently down his chest.

"You are. More beautiful than anything on this whole planet." He said between kisses, stopping when he reached a nipple, and sucking it gently, kissing and licking the sensitive flesh.

Remus looked like he wanted to respond, but instead he moaned softly, running his hands easily through Sirius' wet hair. Sirius responded by working his way down, stopping to lick suggestively at Remus' bellybutton. The werewolf responded with more moans, and by dropping Sirius' hair, as though his fingers didn't have the strength to touch it anymore.

Sirius was about to continue downwards with his tongue, faintly wondering how exactly you gave a blowjob, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of James getting up. "Crap." he said, withdrawing his tongue an inch below Remus' bellybutton. "James is up."

"So what?" Remus muttered, mind still clouded by arousal, then he blinked. "Oh... oh my god, what happened?"

"Come on, we can continue this somewhere else." Sirius said, standing up, his face blazing with passion.

"Where?"

"Can you get us into the prefect's bathroom?"

"Of course, I'm a prefect. But..." Remus didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Sirius dragged him out of the shower.

"Get some pants on, go on."

"We can't go out there looking like this! Heck, we can't go out there together at all!" Remus cried, pulling his pants on hesitantly.

"We sure as hell can, it'll stop James asking awkward questions." Sirius said, dragging Remus out of the bathroom with only his pants on, sticking to his still-wet legs.

James stared at them, looking slightly green.

"Can we borrow the cloak?" Sirius asked urgently, like there was somewhere they needed to be. Which there was.

James nodded weakly. "Sure... sure..." He said faintly, gesturing to his trunk where it lay on top of a pile of quidditch magazines and old schoolbooks.

"Thanks." Sirius took it and covered himself and Remus, dragging the still disbelieving Remus away and down the stairs towards the majestic bathroom that he had only ever been in once before. When they got there, he nudged Remus, who muttered the password. Once they were inside, Sirius locked the door and tossed aside the cloak, looking at Remus with barely-disguised lust in his eyes. Remus was unsure, part afraid, part excited. He didn't resist when Sirius pulled off both of their pants, and returned his kisses with gusto, but stopped Sirius every time his mouth or hand or any other part of him came near his... genitals.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Sirius asked, looking concernedly into his boyfriend's eyes. Remus sighed.

"I'm just not sure... Are you really ready for the commitment?"

"Of course I am, I've been ready for a long time."

"But I don't know if I... if I'm ready. The wolf in me is asking what I'm waiting for, but the real me isn't ready to... to give myself over."

"Just relax. You know I would never do anything I wasn't totally ready to be responsible for."

Remus laughed. "What about all those girls? I think your record was one month, and I know you had sex with almost all of them. You have commitment issues."

"More like I was gay, and they were too squishy. You... you are beautiful. They were too soft, but you're hard all over. And it's beautiful."

Remus shivered, any further objections being swept away by a flood of need, longing, and desire. Sirius, seeing that he was triumphant, headed straight for Remus' groin, once again wondering what the hell he would do when he got there. He decided to just do whatever he wanted, and see how Remus reacted. A second before he decided to start with licking, he whispered, "You're mine now. Only mine."

"What?" Remus pushed him back, a ridiculous mouth open look etched on Sirius' face. "Don't say it like that! It's creepy!"

"I just meant that nobody else can have you now. I don't have to worry about Snape."

"_Severus? _Is that what this is about? Because I have no interest in him!"

"Good! Then can we have sex now? Please?"

"What? This is ridiculous!" Remus was grasping for his pants now, any signs of passion gone. "I can't believe I was about to have sex with you! Goodbye, Sirius Black." Remus stormed out of the bathroom, not caring that he was still soaking wet, and only wearing pants.

000

The first person that Remus saw was Severus, and he literally walked into him on his way to the common room, the prefects bathroom being near the dungeons for some reason.

"Oh, sorry Remus... what?" Severus blinked, staring at his half-naked and sticky friend. "What the hell happened to you?"

To his utter embarassment, Remus burst into tears on Severus' chest, shocking the young man. He was relieved, though, when Severus placed his arms cautiously around him, and muttered a few awkward, yet comforting words.

"Sirius... we almost... and..." he said between sobs, leaving Severus even more confused than ever.

"Sshhh, let's go to the library, you can tell me what happened.

When they arrived at the library, Severus sat Remus down with a closed book on his lap, and waited until the slowly dripping man was ready to talk.

"Sirius and I almost had sex."

Severus blinked. He had been expecting it, but it still came as a shock. "Why?"

Remus shrugged. "We felt like it."

"Why didn't you?" Severus said somewhat stonily.

"He said something, and... oh, you wouldn't understand." Remus sighed, pressing his lips to Severus'.

To say that Severus was surprised would be a total understatement. Nobody had ever wanted to kiss him before, even his own house still considered him a bit of a sissy, though he had gained some respect after the Minister's conference, and the only person he had wanted to kiss was Remus, who was always either untouchable, straight, or involved, it seemed. So, to have Remus' lips clamped firmly to his was not what he had been expecting at all. Nevertheless, he managed to return the kiss, though awkwardly. Remus pulled away from him abruptly, just as Severus was starting to wonder why Remus was kissing him.

He had his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Remus whispered. "That was really stupid."

"Not at all..." Severus said hazily. "Um... but... why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I think I just wanted to be comforted by someone and... I don't know. I'm so sorry Severus, I should have thought of your feelings."

"Don't worry. You deserve to be a little messed up right now. Anyone in that situation would."

"But it's not just that. It's a thousand times worse, and there's nobody I can talk to about that, and everything is upside down, and I just made it worse."

"Why?"

"Because Sirius has been behind you for the past ten minutes."

A/N: Ooooh, cliffay! Will Sirius and Remus get back together? Will Severus get the crap beaten outta him? Will James ever get his cloak back? Will he -want- it back after this morning? Will Sirius and Remus realise that they're both soaking wet and half naked in the middle if the library? Is Remus' fly done up? Find out some of this and more on Wednesday.

Oh, and updates may slow down soon, since at the moment I just started writing Chapter 5 -.-;; oopsie? So yeah, I'm a leetle behind. I'll let you know if I run out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back! in my closing comment last time, I put a list of questions I might answer this chapter, and now we find out which ONE (yes, ONE.) we WON'T find the answer to out yet. Insert evil laughter here.

Twitch of Queenliness: Hahahaha. Sugar. Here's the resolution (well actually I don't know if it resolves a hell of a lot but eh) to to that cliffeh

And thankypoos to Beth5572 and Gummi Bear :3

**Lupine Attraction**

Severus looked up to see Sirius towering over them, mouth agape. Remus' eyes filled with tears, and he started crying into his hands.

"What.The Hell.Is This." Sirius said, somewhere between angry and impassive.

"What is it to you, Black." Severus said coldly, terrified at the same time. "Sounded to me like Remus doesn't like you much right now."

"Doesn't mean we're not still going out. People have had worse rows."

"The way I heard it, you practically raped him."

"What? No! And what business of yours is it anyway, Snivellus."

"It is my business because Remus happens to be one of my best friends, and I'm not about to let you hurt him like this."

"He happens to be my _boyfriend_, and I'm telling you to back off."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please." Severus was on his feet now. This was the first time he had ever really managed to stand up to Sirius, and it surprised him. He didn't think he had the guts.

"This is nothing to do with you, so just fuck off!"

"It's everything to do with me. Or didn't you notice us kissing just now?"

"Yeah, but you don't matter. You're an insignificant little bug. You haven't been there for Remus all through his tough times like I have. So butt out."

"I'm here for him now, and it doesn't get much tougher than this, so why don't _you _butt out?"

Sirius looked affronted, but he knew that Severus had won, and stormed off, probably to complain to James, and bring back the invisibility cloak, which was soaked and slightly dirty, but that would wash out.

Severus sat back down, and put a comforting arm around Remus. "Are you okay?"

Remus nodded, wiping his eyes. "Sorry. I've screwed everything up so much."

"No you haven't. It's not your fault."

"It is. Because Sirius is right, you have no idea about me. If you did, you wouldn't want me anymore."

"What?" Severus was confused. "What could possibly make me not want you?"

"I can't tell you. I couldn't even tell Sirius, he had to find out himself."

"What is it that's so bad?"

"I can't..." Remus said and ran off, crying. He had no idea where he could go, for all his life he had relied on Sirius for support, and now everything was all wrong.

000

"I can't believe him!" Sirius yelled, storming into the dorm, and throwing the cloak at James. "One minute he's throwing himself at me, the next he's snogging that git!"

"Huh?" James blinked, dodging the invisibility cloak with a look of disgust. "What happened?"

"You know that werewolves mate for life, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Remus and I were about to... you know... when all of a sudden he started yelling at me, and ran off. I followed him to the library to find out what was wrong, and walked in on him and Snape kissing."

"_What_? Remus is crazy about you!"

"I know! Or at least, he was... I don't know what the hell's gotten into him."

"Maybe it's the moon making him crazy, full moon is tonight, you know."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Sirius smiled, an evil plan formulating in his mind.

000

Remus had wandered around for awhile, before realising that his fly was half-undone (thankfully he had done the button up.), and he had no underwear on, and decided to brave returning to the dorm. Thankfully, Sirius had left, and only James was around.

"Hey Remus." James raised his eyebrows. "How are you? You look a mess."

"Hi, James. I am a mess. I have no idea what's gotten into me."

"Sirius said you kissed Severus."

Remus nodded. "I did, I won't deny it."

"And that you turned him down for sex at the last moment."

"Only because he said something totally insensitive."

"What?"

"He said "You're mine now. Only mine." Doesn't that sound creepy as hell?"

James nodded. "I must admit, it is."

"Then he started going on about not having to worry about Severus, and it all kinda becomes a blur, right until I was kissing Severus. I have no idea what's going on." He couldn't help it. He started to cry again. James, ever the leader, put a sympathetic arm around his friend.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Are you and Sirius still a couple?"

"I don't think so. I don't know. I still love him."

James nodded. "I can tell."

"But right now I can't stand him, because he's so unbelievably insensitive and stupid! And then I can smell the scent of him from his bed, and it smells warm and comforting, and I can taste Severus on my lips, and I have no idea what to do!"

"Calming down is a good start." James guided Remus onto his bed, sitting him down and stroking his back comfortingly. "Do you still love Sirius?"

"Of course I do." Remus sniffled. "I think."

"Do you love Severus?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what to do?"

"No."

"Whatever you want." James smiled warmly, looking at his friend. "It's up to you."

"But what if I mess it up, and lose them both?"

"I think Severus would be more hurt by you not choosing him, but he'd also be more prepared. Sirius will throw a fit if you choose Severus, and I don't know how badly it'll affect the Marauders. You're better off choosing Sirius."

Remus nodded, seeing the sense in James' argument, but then the bespectacled man spoke again. "But, that doesn't mean it's the right choice. You have to choose whoever it is that really has the magic for you. The person who makes your eyes light up when you see them, and who makes everything better just by being there. Someone who is really special, and loves you for you. That's the only right choice."

Remus nodded slowly. "That's Sirius."

"There you go! That's better. But he's really pissed off, so you'll need a cunning plan to win him back."

"Like what?"

James laughed evilly. "My poor, sweet Moony, is the marauder in you that deeply buried? Come on now, I've already figured something out.

000

"I am _not_ doing this!" Remus hissed to James as the black-haired boy nudged him towards the corner of the library he knew instinctively that Severus would be in. "It's ridiculous!"

"Do you have a better plan?" James whispered back, and shoved Remus into the small area.

"James Potter, you're a prick!" He called furiously after his retreating friend.

"What'd he do this time?" Severus raised an eyebrow, lifting his head from his book.

"Oh, it's stupid." Remus sighed. "He has this ridiculous plan that could never work for me to get Sirius back."

"What is it?" Severus looked curious now. "And why would you need me?"

"He, like a billion cliché and wrong teenage boys before him, thinks that using jealousy will send Sirius flying into my arms."

"He wants me to pretend to go out with you."

Remus nodded. "It'll never work, and I don't think he knows you... you know." Remus blushed.

"Like you." Severus said. He always had a way of saying the things Remus couldn't.

"Yeah. I'd almost think he wanted us to start going out, if he wasn't so fixed on me and Sirius."

"So that's the plan? We canoodle in public for awhile, and Sirius throws himself back into your arms."

"Stupid, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"But James'll bitch for ages if we don't."

"I don't mind, if you don't have a problem with it."

"Really?" Remus blinked. "I don't even know if it'll work. Sirius might just throw himself on the first bimbo he sees to make me jealous."

"We could try?"

"You just wanna kiss me, don't you?" Remus said with a twisted smile.

"Yes please." Severus said innocently. Remus laughed.

"I suppose we could try it." He said slowly...

A/N: O.O And the only question not answered was... WHETHER OR NOT SIRIUS AND REMUS WILL GET BACK TOGETHER! MWAHAHA, I'm gonna keep you guessing on that one. But will James' plan work? Even I don't know yet.

Remus: I just want Sirius... sniffle.

Severus: -hugs- It's okay... don't cry.

Remus: NYAAH you don't have to pretend when nobody's watching!

Severus: Huh?

Remus: ...Whose hand is on my crotch?

Tomo: Ehehe -sweatdrop- Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really have nothing to say. I must be tired. Or maybe it's just that time of month again. Joy.

Oh, sorry I missed yesterday's update (putting it up today instead.) the reason is that my cat Silver is dying. She's had cancer for three years (dumbass vet said she had a month left tops.) and it's eaten through her lung. There's nothing we can do but wait for her to die. Before you say anything, NO I am NOT putting her down. She still purrs and smiles through the pain, and that means she's happy to be alive. She's been fighting for so long against this bitch, she's not gonna give up now. I'm going to let her have her last days, and let them be the best goddamn last days they can be. So yeah. If I miss another update I'm either grieving or too busy looking after my baby.

Famber: Lol I looove Remus/Sirius. Totallylicious. Dun worry, if this was gonna wind up a Remus/Severus I woulda said.

And hugs of OMGMYCLOTHESARECOVEREDINCATBLOOD

ookay no hugs but thanks anyway to Twitch of Queenliness, Dizi85, MagicalWinry, Beth5572, and Gummi Bear.

**Lupine Attraction**

That morning, most people were surprised when Remus Lupin chose to have breakfast at the Slytherin table, sitting huddled up with none other than Severus Snape. It was by now common knowledge that the two were friends, but usually Remus was inseparable from Sirius, especially at mealtimes. And now, he and Snape were sitting very close, not eating, but not kissing either, just whispering to each other, and occasionally giggling softly. And meanwhile, Sirius was glaring at them, clenching his fork so hard that when he finally let go, it was bent into the shape of his fingers.

"Severus." Remus laughed. "It must actually look like we're whispering sweet nothings to each other. James looks like he's restraining Sirius."

Severus chuckled back. "They'd never guess that we were discussing the goblin wars."

"I still think it was a little unfair that the wizards pitted giants against them."

"Oh shush." Severus smiled. "You sound like a muggle." He kissed Remus gently, making Sirius just about explode.

Remus was surprised, but tried to act like this was natural. He opened his mouth willingly when he felt Severus' tongue touch his lip. He was about to break it off, blushing coyly, when... oh. _Ohhhh. _Severus was doing something that was just... ohhhhh.

"Pretending, Severus, Pretending to go out." Remus whispered against Severus' lips.

"I am _very_ good at pretending." Severus answered, before continuing whatever it was that he was doing. Remus was thoroughly embarrassed when a low, quiet moan escaped his mouth, and managed to break away, bright scarlet. Severus smiled, and continued their conversation like nothing had happened. A quick glance towards the Gryffindor table told Remus that Sirius was nowhere in sight. It pained him, but he returned to the debate about goblin wars, staying much longer in the great hall than almost anyone else.

Once the room was empty, James strolled over to them. "Hey there you two, See you took my advice."

Remus nodded. "It's a stupid plan, but worth a try."

"Yeah." James grinned. "Meanwhile, I have been filling Sirius' head with thoughts of marching over there and taking you back."

"Really?" Remus looked surprised. "I hadn't even thought of that!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one with good plans." James looked proud. "Anyway, I have to go see where Sirius went, you should go back to the dorm Remus. Somebody left something on your bed for you while we were getting Severus into our cunning plan."

"Your cunning plan." Remus reminded. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

000

Remus did go back to their room though, since he had nothing better to do. When he got there, though, he didn't find what he was expecting. Sirius was sitting on his bed.

"James." He muttered under his breath, crossing the room.

"You. And him." Sirius said, staring angrily at his knees. "I was right then."

"Look, Sirius..."

"No, don't. Just don't."

"I'm really, really sorry." Remus cried. "I was just creeped out by what you said, and Severus was the first person I saw. He asked me out after you left earlier. I'm so sorry."

"So you don't want to go out with me anymore."

_'Yes.' _Thought Remus._ 'Yes, oh god, yes I do.' _Aloud, he just said "Sorry."

"You going to tell him?" Sirius said, still unable to look at Remus.

"About being a werewolf? No. He'll know what everyone else knows, that I get sick easily. Speaking of which, it's tonight. I have to go check in with Madam Pomphrey, so she can give me the shot." The shot was an injection Remus had to recieve the morning before becoming a werewolf, the only thing that made transforming remotely bearable. Otherwise, at his age, the shock of transforming would just tear his body apart. By twenty, most wizards were safe without it.

"Okay."

"See you tonight?" Remus said hopefully. Being away from Sirius for only the breakfast hour had made Remus' heart ache. He couldn't bear the thought of a whole night without him. It was making Remus wonder how long he could keep up the charade before rushing back to Sirius' arms.

"Probably not. I have a hell of a lot of homework."

"Oh." Sirius had never cared about homework before, Remus had always come first. All these sudden changes in Sirius were making Remus wonder just how many things that Remus had come to expect from Sirius were just subconciously designed to woo Remus.

000

"Snape." The voice rang out in the nearly empty hall, Severus' last name bouncing around the walls. He almost expected it to hit him at any moment, what with all the malice in the voice.

"Black." He returned curtly, stepping up to Sirius. "To what do I owe the... pleasure."

"Want to find out?"

"What?"

"What Remus won't tell you. The furry little problem. If you want to know about him, go to the whomping willow tonight. There's a knot on the trunk that you can walk up to, as long as you walk straight at it, without getting hurt. Press that knot. Then follow the passage. Go when it's dark, after the moon's risen. Then you'll know just what the deal is." Sirius said cryptically, and walked away with a huge smirk on his face. Revenge was sure as hell sweet.

000

"James." He said, a smirk on his face. "Peter. You." He added disdainfully to Remus. "You all know Rebecca, don't you? We're going out." He beamed, wrapping his arm around the leggy blonde's waist.

She giggled at the dumbfounded expressions on James and Remus' faces. "Siri-poo is such a sweetheart, isn't he? I thought he liked boys, which is icky, but then he told me he was just pretending!" She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, while Sirius beamed with pride. He turned to face Rebecca, and snogged her passionatley. With his lips. The lips that just a few hours ago had been mere inches from...

Remus turned and ran, his face in his hands to hide the tears that he couldn't stop, which were streaming down his face.

"What's the matter with him?" Rebecca asked in her high-pitched nasal voice, not noticing the grim, regretful look on Sirius' face.

000

"It couldn't just have been anyone, could it?" Remus cried onto Severus' chest, not noticing the fact that the other boy was clearly uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with Rebecca Lockheart? Besides her being more of a bimbo than her brother, I mean." Severus questioned.

"When we first kissed... he told me he liked someone whose initials were RL. I thought it was her... He remembered! That gorgeous, awful bastard remembered!" Remus cried, hardly noticing Severus awkwardly patting his back.

"It's okay. He's trying to do the same thing you are. Use jealousy to get you back."

"So what should I do?" Remus sniffled, looking up at his friend.

"Tell him we're not really going out. Tell him the truth. If he doesn't take you back then, he's not worth you." Severus sighed.

Remus nodded, wiping his face. "Thank you so much, Severus. I have to go now, I have to tutor some third years in charms." Remus escaped. It was late, and he could feel the moon picking at him. Time to go to the shack.

000

It was pitch black, and he could hear the howling of a wolf in the distance. Nevertheless, Severus walked straight up to the tree, pressing the knot as instructed, relieved that it didn't explode or something. He headed down the path, curious as to what Black could want with him. Was it a trap? Or was he actually being helped? When he heard a snarling ahead though, Severus froze. That was not good. Not at all. He debated his options. Either go back and be safe, or go forth and find out what Remus' secret was. While he was trying to choose, a stag came galloping up from the end ahead. As Severus stared wide-eyed, the stag became James Potter.

"Get on, idiot!" He changed back into the stag, leaving Severus no choice but to jump, bewildered onto his back. A rat came scampering up onto his shoulder at top speed, and James took off. It wasn't long before Severus saw that they were being followed by something he had only ever read about.

A werewolf.

Remus was a werewolf.

In front of them, a black dog appeared at the entrance, racing for the werewolf. It pushed back on it's chest with two front paws and for a moment, the werewolf froze, calming down, realising what was happening. James, or the stag thing, stopped, turning around and apparently adding something to the conversation. Then, he turned and continued his run down the passage, not stopping to change back until they were past the Whomping Willow.

"What the hell was that?" Severus demanded, panting and staring terrifiedly at the tree.

"How did you get down there?" James said furiously. "Nobody's supposed to get down there, nobody!"

"Someone told me how. What happened?"

"Remus is a werewolf."

"I gathered that."

"We turned into animaguses so we can keep an eye on him, make things easier. We can communicate with other animals, you see. So we help him remember. Sirius is in there now, calming him down."

"Bastard." Severus spat. "He probably just did this to get closer to Remus."

"What?" James blinked.

"He was the one that told me."

"Oh."

"What do you three turn into anyway?"

"I'm a stag." James said proudly. "Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat. Pretty unfortunate form, but you get what you get."

"Both dogs." Severus sighed. "I didn't stand a chance."

"What? Anyway, you'd better get back to bed before everyone wakes up. Don't tell though, it'd crush Remus."

"No problem." Severus walked off to bed, still somewhat dazed.

A/N: O.O Oh mymymy! Some scaaary stuff is happening! Will Severus tell? Will Remus and Sirius get back together? Will Rebecca grow a brain cell? Will Severus ever speak to Remus again? Why do I continue to ask dumb questions? All this and more next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have only EVER, in all my 14 years of writing stories (YES, I could write when I was three. Most of my stories were about kittens or Milly Molly Mandy fanfics XD) had to rewrite something 3 times. Once is a story I did when I was 11, that I'm redoing 'cos it's cool, once is Sevvie Reloaded, and once is the first chapter of Lupine Attraction. Usually, I don't even need to proof-read.

And yet, this is the fifth. Count it, fifth, attempt on this chapter. I swear, I freaking HATE Severus. Because he's so unpredictable his response is damn-near impossible to write. RARGH. I swear, if people don't like this chapter, I'll rip their intestines out.

Not really. -shifty evil looks-

Gummi Bear: Thanks, I named her that because she's a silver tabby XD I was original as a kid. Not.

Illyra: Thanks :D My cat is still fine, as far as we can tell, and she's been at my dad's all weekend. Her lungs are filling up with gunk and blood though, so she won't have long. And my mum and uh... everyone is going away in about a week or so, and I'm really worried. I actually hope she dies before then, as mean as it sounds.

And big hugs to: Beth5572, Queen Caira, Twitch of Queenliness, MagicalWinry, and Angel Storm22.

READ THIS: This may be the last regular update, since I didn't manage to get any writing done over the weekend, I don't have any more chapters. I'll hopefully have chapter 6 written by Wednesday, but that's about it. Sorry dudes. And I have a valentines Remus/Sirius special I'll be posting then as well. Gotta love love day. Although I'll probably wind up crying all day... anywho.

**Lupine Attraction**

"Severus." Remus sat down next to him again at breakfast. "James told me what happened."

Severus ignored him, taking another bite of toast. Remus huffed.

"Fine, if you won't talk, I will." He hissed furiously. "I was... got when I was really little. My dad pissed another one off. Sirius James and Peter have been helping, but it's still hard to remember who I am sometimes. Nobody here's supposed to see what you saw, and if you tell people, I'll be driven out of school by parents who don't want their little darlings near something like me."

Severus glared at him, hissing through his teeth. "Get away, filthy werewolf."

If Remus had wolf ears, they'd be down as he walked dejectedly back over to the Gryffindor table, determinedly ignoring the looks Sirius was giving him from where he was wrapped around Rebecca Lockheart.

"What'd he say?" James whispered the moment he sat down, head in his hands. He could feel Severus determinedly ignoring him from the Slytherin table.

"I explained everything and he told me to 'Get away, filthy werewolf.'" He moaned into his hands, wishing that he/everyone else would just curl up and die.

"Woah, that's harsh Remus." Peter put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. James nodded, patting him on the arm.

"Don't worry Remus, we're here for you."

"I thought I could trust him. No doubt the whole of Slytherin'll be laughing about this by lunchtime. I'm ruined."

"No you're not, Remus. You're not even dangerous. Last night was a mistake." James aimed a glare at Sirius, since Remus' head was still in his hands. He hadn't told Remus who told Severus in the first place. "Nobody was hurt. It won't happen again."

"It will. Eventually, I know I'll wind up killing someone."

"No, you won't. You haven't killed us yet."

"Yet, being the operative word. I could snap any time, you being there is too risky. You shouldn't come anymore."

"Yes we bloody well should! You're starting to make progress, you recognise us easily now!"

"But I still can't remember when I wake up. You had to tell me what happened."

"So? You recognise us as friends and communicate with us. That's better than normal. Stop beating yourself up Remus, it's not your fault."

"But I still lost my best friend and now I'm going to have to leave." Remus sighed, letting his head slip through his hands, and accidentally whacking his head on the table. "And now I have a headache."

000

"Remus?" Called a quiet voice, pulling Remus' attention up from the book he was trying to absorb himself in. For a moment he thought it was Severus, come to apologise for freaking out, but instead Sirius came into view, looking, for the first time in his life, shy and unsure.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really wasn't in the mood for this. But Sirius still sat down.

"Rebecca and I broke up."

Remus nodded. "I was never really going out with Severus. One of James' stupid plans."

"So what... you wanted to make me jealous?"

"Yes... No... I don't even know anymore." Remus laughed, but he felt like crying for some reason.

"Did James tell you why he went after you?"

"He said it was an accident. A quirk of fate." Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously. "Why?"

"It was me. I told him how to get in, so he'd see what you were and I could have you back." Sirius was staring at his feet. "I didn't think."

"So it's your fault? He'll tell everyone! Dumbledore'll have to kick me out, no parent wants their little darling fraternising with an evil werewolf."

"Well my mum wouldn't mind." Sirius shrugged. Remus couldn't help laughing, but it was choked out through the tears now streaming down his cheeks. Sirius put his arms around Remus gently, letting the boy cry on his shoulder.

"Sssh, it's okay." He said soothingly, stroking his back. "I'll stand by you, no matter what. We managed the minister's conference, we can manage this."

000

Remus spent the next few days in fear, refusing to even talk to Sirius or James, instead spending all his time reading in the library. They worried constantly about him, James even getting over being pissed off at Sirius to worry about Remus. Peter had... oddly vanished, and was showing up at odd hours of the night, and falling asleep in class. Sirius and James found this hard to worry about though; most likely he had finally found a girlfriend or something. They were more concerned with Remus, who had stopped -eating- lately.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, shaking his shoulder. "It's time for dinner."

Remus didn't even look up from his book, turning the page impassively. "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten for three days. Come on." Sirius pulled him to his feet, dragging his weakly protesting friend to the great hall.

Remus looked around, confused. Why weren't people calling him a freak? Was nobody going to at least throw things? Bewildered, he submitted to Sirius dragging him to the Gryffindor table.

"He didn't tell." Sirius said once they were sitting. James nodded.

Remus blinked. It was the first time he had left the book zone long enough to register people talking. "He... didn't?"

Sirius shook his head. "You're fine, I think."

Remus panicked. "What if he's trying to lull me into a false sense of security!" He looked around wildly. "I'm never safe!"

"Calm down, Remus." Sirius placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You're hungry, and you've been sleeping in the library for a week. Eat. Then go to bed and sleep, and we'll catch you up tomorrow."

Remus nodded, and stared at the food like he didn't know what to do with it. But then his stomach remembered.

James and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Remus, who ate like a bird usually, cramming twice as much food as should fit into his mouth, and swallowing in huge lumps. And then after the hilarity wore off, the sight of it was actually quite sickening.

Peter flung himself into the seat next to Remus. "Hi guys. Hey Remus. Out of the library?" Remus nodded, mouth crammed to bursting. Peter smiled. "Good."

"So what's up Peter to make you desert a fellow marauder in his time of need?" James asked, grinning.

Peter blushed. "Nothing."

"Peter's got a giiiirlfriend." Sirius sang, and James snickered.

"No I don't!" Peter protested, looking furious and embarrassed.

"Peter's got a boyfriend?" Sirius looked curious now. Remus smacked him on the side of the head, proving that he was getting back to normal.

"Stop looking so interested." Remus glared at him.

Sirius swooned. "But Peter! I was only using Moony to get to you! Ow, watch it!" Remus had smacked him again, and messed up his hair. Sirius shrieked once he realised, and started fixing it in a spoon straight away. Remus, on a whim, reached over the table and messed his hair further, resulting in another stricken cry from Sirius and more desperate hair-fixing.

"Anyway." Remus sighed, now done with food and Sirius-torture. "What's all this about Peter?"

"He's got a girlfriend." Sirius grinned.

"I don't!" Peter looked completely embarrassed, and gave Remus a 'help me' look.

"Sirius, leave him alone. If he doesn't want to talk to his best friends yet, then we'll just have to wait our patience. That's what friends do."

Sirius sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks Remus." Peter looked relieved. "Can I tell you at the next Marauder meeting? Will Snape be there?"

"What do you think?" Sirius said darkly. As one, all four of them looked to where Snape was sitting. He snorted, and ignored them.

"Okay, I'll tell you then." Peter nodded.

000

"Okay, I call this meeting to order blah blah." James started the meeting that evening, eager as any to hear about Peter's mysterious secret. "Anything unusual on the Snapewatch?"

"Nope, back to being a greasy bastard."

"Any gossip Peter?" James said, he and Sirius eyeing Peter questioningly. Remus rolled his eyes. He was obviously curious, but was going to wait until Peter was ready.

"Um... w... well... there's a girl in Hufflepuff. Shy like me. Her name's Amanda." And just at the utterance of her name, Peter's face became a mask of pure happiness. "We were paired up in Charms, and after class that day she asked me if I could help her study something she didn't quite get that evening. And well..." And now Peter was red. "We didn't do much studying. That was about a month ago."

"No!" Sirius and James mocked horror. "Could Peter possibly be the first Marauder to lose his virginity, besides Whorey Mc Skankpants over here." James gestured to Sirius

"Hey, Remus and I came close." Sirius said, sounding amused. Remus smacked him, and James and Peter looked sick.

"I still haven't totally forgiven you Sirius Black, watch your ass." Remus smirked.

"Why, is there something on it? Like your hand?"

"More like your hand on mine." Remus smirked. "Since I'm sitting on your lap."

"That's very true..." Sirius murmured seductively, his hands snaking onto Remus...

"Hey! None of that in meetings, I told you!" James smacked both of them upside the head, having apparently been taking lessons from Remus. Remus and Sirius both rubbed their heads, and glared at him, so identically it was scary.

"You're such a prude James."

"And you're an exhibitionist." Remus reminded, shifting slightly so he was more comfortable.

"Very true. We'll have to find a happy medium. James, I won't snog you."

"Er... thanks?" James eyed Sirius warily. Sirius smiled, relaxing back. "So there, we're all happy."

"I'm not..." Remus pouted, giving him an obvious Look.

"We... er... have to go." Sirius smiled, and he and Remus ran off without further ado.

A/N: So there it is! Sirius and Remus are back together and... whaddya mean I need to make at least two more chapters? I tied the story up nicely... oh fine. One of pointless smut and one of... FOREBODING EERIE SHADOWS. WHEEEE.

Uh... or just another one of pointless smut? POINTLESS SMUT! SMUTSMUTSMUT!

Ron, there's a smut on your nose.

:3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome to chapter... uh... this one. I have a strawberry flavoured fizzing whizzbee. They made a new flavour and got rid of purple... I actually preferred them. Damnit. But still... mmm, chewwwy.

I won't write much fer this chapter, 'cause I have to make 2 valentines gifts, a birthday present, and finish a drawing all by Wednesday. Damnit. I HATE pixel hair. There's so goddamn much of it.

Oh and yes, it is very easy to undo buttons and zips with your teeth. It's hilarious fun. Not that I ever tried... . 

Ah, parties are such fun...

dracolover18: Aww, thanks! That's so sweet... to answer your question, it's undecided whether or not I'll go anywhere with that in the last chapter. Probably not, it's gonna be more romantic stuff. Then again, maybe... I totally can't choose.

xSoThisIsLOVEx, Beth5572, Gummi Bear, scary-little-cow, Magical Winry, and lookie here.

WARNING: This and my valentines fic, I Think We're Alone Now, are the smuttiest things I've ever written (besides that crappy 13-year-old phase we all go through.) and I may be inaccurate and stuff. So lay off if I suck, I'm quite proud of my virginity -waves hymen around- and I've certanly never experienced guy/guy "relations". So yeah, in other words, while I read far, far more smut than can be good for me, I've got NO experience. So don't flame. (I know someone who wrote an awesome smutfic and was flamed by this bunch of gay guys for writing it all wrong XD)

**Lupine Attraction**

"Mmm... I missed you." Remus sighed happily, kissing the side of Sirius' head. Sirius grinned.

"I missed you too. Rebecca isn't half as good at snogging as you are."

"Hey! don't talk about her while we're making out!" Remus giggled, and ran a tongue down Sirius' neck. He shivered. Remus licked down to his shirt, which he then started undoing with his teeth, his hands busy rubbing Sirius' back and thighs, and teasingly avoiding anything inbetween. Sirius, meanwhile, was using his hands to undo Remus' shirt, and taking longer than he was.

"Hurry up, silly." Remus teased, shifting his hands to slip off Sirius' shirt, then resuming his licking trail, stopping to suck and nibble at Sirius' nipple, making him moan quietly. Sirius finally tugged his shirt off, running his hands over Remus' toned chest.

"Eep!" Remus shrieked, leaping off him. "Your hands are like ice!"

"Sorry..." Sirius grinned sheepishly, creeping over to Remus. "I'll try not to freeze you in future." Remus giggled, shifting so he was back on top of Sirius, and resuming the attention he was paying to each of Sirius' nipples. Sirius moaned again, sticking his hands randomly between Remus' boxers and trousers on his sides to warm them up. Remus moaned slightly against Sirius' chest when Sirius started slowly rubbing circles sensually into his sides.

Moving slowly, so Sirius didn't notice it until he was halfway to the bellybutton, Remus started moving downwards. Sirius trembled violently when he got close to the line of his trousers, removing his warmed hands from Remus' trousers and running them up his back. They went to Remus' hair just as his kisses reached the waistband of his trousers, the small pressure on his groin making him groan, long and loud, and clutch handfuls of Remus' golden hair.

Still using his teeth, Remus undid Sirius' pants and used his idle hands to tug them down, using the pause in mouth activity to chuckle at Sirius' boxers, which had a big kiss mark on the front. He kissed it teasingly, enjoying the moan and unconscious twitch he got from Sirius. He moved to pull the boxers off with his teeth, but a hand stopped him.

"Remus." Came Sirius' shaking voice, and Remus couldn't help but feel pleased at the effect he had on him.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?" Remus looked up to meet Sirius' eyes, thoroughly confused.

"Think about it. You've had a lot of stuff happening. You might be making a huge mistake."

"Relax, Sirius. I know what I'm doing. Besides, what do you think I've been reading about for the past week? I know what I'm doing, what I'm committing myself to." He smiled reassuringly, then continued his actions.

There were no more protests from Sirius, even as he moaned and screamed under Remus' educated care.

000

"Morning Sirius." Remus smiled hazily at Sirius, his hair adorable messed up and his whole persona looking thoroughly shagged. Which, Sirius reminded himself, he was.

"Morning, love." Sirius kissed Remus on the forehead, and rubbed at a particularly painful hickey on his neck. "Jeeze.. you didn't have to bite that hard."

Remus blushed. "That's my Mark, actually. Means you're mine now." He smiled at his lover, kissing him on the nose. "My puppy."

Sirius smiled back, kissing Remus on each cheek. "My wolfy."

Remus snuggled happily into his chest. "We should get up."

"Only if I finally get to see your legendary morning routine." Sirius grinned.

Remus was confused. "My what?"

"That thing you do every morning where you vanish looking like hell, and then get off your bed looking normal."

Remus laughed. "Fine, you can see it. No big secret really." He slid off Sirius' bed, not bothering to open the curtains, merely sliding between them, and hopping onto his own bed. "Come on, you coming or what?"

Sirius grinned. "Funny, I seem to recall you saying that last night."

"Ugh." Came James' voice from across the room. "It's bad enough walking into your room to hear your best friend screaming your other friend's name, I don't need to wake up to you two talking about it."

"Sorry Jamesie, won't happen again." Sirius grinned cheekily, jumping onto Remus' bed and smiling as his boyfriend closed the curtains.

"Okay, uh... There's not much to it really." Remus shrugged, and pushed Sirius away when he tried to kiss him. "Hey!" He giggled. "Not while my breath's still icky." He smiled, pointing to the blankets, ruffled by people standing on them. "Sit." Sirius changed into a dog obediently and sat down, staring up adoringly at Remus.

Remus chuckled. "Good dog." He reached for his wand and pointed at his mouth, muttering a spell. A strong smell of toothpaste filled the small area, and he quickly pulled on pants and a shirt. He pointed his wand at his hair, and it straightened itself, emitting a strong scent of flowers, which would have been quite girly, were it not for the smell of the toothpaste, and the fact that his clothes smelled musky, and there was a general feel of chocolate and books about him, adding to the quiet masculinity, and forming a scent that had always been uniquely Remus. A final check over, and Remus deemed himself ready, opening the curtains and sitting down on the bed to put shoes on. Sirius changed back and sat next to him, grinning like a madman.

"You -have- to teach me the hair smell." Sirius demanded, vain as ever. Remus chuckled.

"I invented it myself, you can't get rid of the flowery smell. Besides, I think you're just perfect. We don't want to turn you into a clone of me, do we?" Remus smiled, putting his arms around Sirius, and stroking him gently.

"I guess not." Sirius amended. "By the way, I'm still naked. I should go get dressed."

Remus nodded. "Much as I appreciate the view." He smirked.

000

At breakfast, even people who didn't follow gossip obsessively noticed that Sirius and Remus seemed a lot more intimate than usual, not to mention that they appeared to be back together. They were both trying to sit on each other's laps, giggling and blushing like idiots. Some just thought this was adorable, while the more obsessive gossipers insisted that they had had makeup sex. Which they had, but still.

"Way to go Sirius! Hit that!" Said a random guy walking past, and Remus eyed him like he was crazy.

"I think he thinks we had sex." He giggled.

"Well, we did."

"Well yeah, but still."

"Is it true?" Lily asked, sitting down opposite Sirius and Remus. "Everyone says you banged."

"Lily!" Remus cried, laughing.

"Well, did you?" She asked. "It's obvious you're back together."

"Well, we might have."

"A little bit." Sirius smiled.

Lily squealed, and looked like she wanted to hug them both. "That's so sweet! Are you going to take advantage of the marriage law some day?"

Sirius looked at Remus, and Remus looked at Sirius. And then, they nodded as one.

"Yep."

"Absolutely."

"Congratulations! Have you set a date?" She teased, and giggled.

Remus and Sirius laughed. "Not yet." Sirius pondered. "Since I think that was me proposing. Though I'll have to do it again for publicity's sakes." He smirked teasingly at Remus.

"Damn straight, bitch! down on one knee, in front of the whole school. And it'd better be a bloody nice ring too!"

"Yes sir..." Sirius smiled obediently, and pecked Remus on the cheek. "And now, we have to go to charms class."

Remus nodded. "Can't be late."

"Oh, whipped!" Lily laughed, seeing the subservient look on Sirius' face. "Remus, you're so the pants."

"You know it." Remus laughed. "Bye Lily, see you in class."

A/N: It's short. I'm hungry. I have work in 8 hours. I need to sleep. I'm starting to hallucinate. I hope you had a good valentines day too.

(And yes, I did spend all day crying about nobody loving me. And shopping. A lot. I have a full bridesmaid ensemble for my mum's wedding, all I need is a necklace to match my earrings. And it's none of that pink shit, it's bright red with black lace over, gothic black stockings, glittery red high heels, tiny red rose earrings, and I want to get a red necklace with tiny roses and hearts on it, but the only one I found that was just right was like 140 bucks, which is about 5-6 times how much my dress was. But the dress is still hot... I look like a gothic fairytale princess. Anyway. Sleep now. Bemoan my ridiculous love life later. Oh my god, I'm freakin' sad.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm home from my holiday! My mum's wedding was beautiful, she looked so radiant (and I wore heels that made me look taller than the groom XD) After that, I went to stay with my nana and I'M HOME NOW! -runs around touching things and saying hello- hehe it's so good to be back :3

In other news, I've changed a bit at the end of the last chapter. Not substantially, I just realised, after going to a writing seminar, that what Lily said sounded forking idiotic. So yeah, rewritten.

I'm a blonde! Wheeee! Whim dyeings are fun.

-bounces excitedly- I'm in Gang Show now, so any more writing I do for awhile may be a bit blah. Busy rehearsing/riding along on the crest of a wave... XD that song is awesome.

**Lupine Attraction**

Time passes. People change and grow. By the end of sixth year, Sirius and Remus had become something of a permanent fixture at Hogwarts. A few people still regarded them as heroes of a sort, for what had happened earlier in the year, but they were content to just mind their own business, and be themselves. Lily, after spending more time around them, and James as a result, had finally accepted to go out with him, to nobody's surprise. Peter and his girlfriend had broken up almost straight away, and since then Peter had become more reserved and withdrawn, and even his best friends barely ever saw him anymore. Severus had gone back to hating the Marauders, of course, and the Marauders had happily gone back to hating him, all except Remus, who returned to his neutral state of uncaringness. In short, everything was back to normal.

"Hey Sirius! Sleep well?" Remus asked, sitting down next to him. This had become something of a ritual greeting, and it never failed to have an effect on James.

"You know I didn't." Sirius smirked. James made a face.

"Jeeze, can you not discuss your night time activities while I'm trying to eat?" He groaned. Sirius and Remus laughed, and proceeded with their ritual, both attempting to sit on each other's lap. Sirius' heart wasn't in it though, Remus noticed, and he kept feeling something inside his pocket.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, caressing the side of Sirius' face.

"Nothing..." Sirius said shakily. He was pale, and looked nervous, though Remus couldn't figure out why.

After they had managed to sort out seating arrangements, they started breakfast. While Sirius usually devoured half the table's worth, today all he did was push his food around.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, more demanding this time. "You should eat. You're all sweaty and pale."

"Oh...yeah..." Sirius said vaguely, and resumed shoving his food around.

"What is it?" Remus said concernedly. "If there's anything wrong, you can tell me. We can tell each other anything."

Sirius mumbled something inaudible, and went back to his food. Remus sighed, and resumed eating as well, sneaking Sirius sidelong glances all through breakfast.

000

By dinnertime, Sirius was falling apart. He knew it was ridiculous being nervous, since they were practically married anyway, but this would make it all so much more real. He fingered the ring in his pocket for the umpteenth time, and glanced nervously at Remus, who was laughing with Lily. A moment later, James crept up and put an arm around her waist, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sirius smiled. He could easily see them being married one day, with a kid and a house and all that, but he and Remus... They couldn't have kids, they didn't qualify to adopt yet. They could only just afford a flat, since Remus' family were poor, and Sirius was cut off from his inheritance. And what sort of careers could they have? Remus had the grades to be anything he wanted, but he was a werewolf, and nobody would hire a werewolf, and Sirius... Sirius was actually starting to worry about NEWTS. They were a year away, but he was already worried he would fail. An E was a huge achievement for him, and had only happened once, and, while his grades were showing signs of improvement thanks to Remus, he wasn't sure he would be able to find any work once he left the school. All in all, their future together didn't look exactly bright. Nonetheless, any future was okay with him, as long as Remus was by his side. And so, taking a shaky breath, Sirius stood up.

Remus blinked. "What's the matter Sirius?" He asked, looking puzzled.

Sirius, whose eyes were shut, took another big breath and opened them, locking eyes instantly with Remus.

"Remus..." His hands tightened around the ring in his pocket. It was a cheap one, but beautiful, with a single amber jewel in the middle, exactly the same as Remus' eyes. "I love you. I always have, and always will. I know I'm not good enough, and I can't give you the life you deserve, but I can give you myself. Everything I am, everything I was, and everything I will be. And with this gift of myself, for the rest of my life, all I ask is this; Will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and dropped to one knee, wishing he had thought to ask for a box. By now the entire school were staring at him and Remus incredilously, and Sirius felt totally ridiculous all of a sudden. One glance at Remus, though, Made everything perfect. There was a look of utter shock and wonder on his face, and small tears forming in his eyes from keeping them open. There was a tiny bit of sauce on his chin. And god, was he beautiful. And then, his kissable red lips opened into a smile, and a laugh escaped.

"Of course I will." Remus croaked, embracing Sirius tightly. He cried with joy, making a small wet spot on Sirius' shoulder, and Sirius hugged him back shakily. Finally, Remus let go, his face shining slightly from the tears. He kissed Sirius thoroughly, and pulled back, face slightly pink now. He smiled nervously, and Sirius smiled back.

"You're supposed to put the ring on now." Sirius whispered, and Remus blushed darker and took the ring, slipping it on and examining it thoroughly. Then he looked back up at Sirius, smiling.

"It's my eyes." He said simply, grinning widely.

Sirius nodded. "I chose it because it reminded me so perfectly of you." He said simply, and Remus kissed him again, this time more gently. Someone, somewhere in the hall, started a slow clap, which wound up as wild applause from all corners of the room, as Sirius and Remus blushed and smiled.

000

"Sirius! You're not allowed to see me!" Remus squeaked, diving under the bed. "Get out! Go wait your patience!"

"Just wanted to say I love you." Sirius smiled. Remus chuckled.

"Close your eyes." Remus said. Sirius obeyed, and Remus scrambled out to plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now get out. Since you insisted on my being the 'bride' I expect you to honour tradition."

Sirius sighed. "Fine." There was a sound of footsteps and a door closing, and Remus exhaled, rolling out from under the bed. It was far too early, he was still in his pyjamas with messy hair and morning breath. He quickly performed the charms on himself, and sat down with a book to wait for his 'bridal party' to arrive.

Remus didn't have to wait long. Before a few minutes were up, Lily entered his room, quickly followed by Peter.

"I still don't see why I have to be bridesmaid." He grumbled, folding his arms in a mock sulk. "I could just as easily have been with Sirius and James."

"Don't worry Peter, Sirius just wanted me to have a proper bridal party. I'm not sure why an entourage of bridesmaids is required, but oh well."

Peter rolled his eyes, and straightened his bow tie. "I know, I know, I just wish I wasn't stuck as bridesmaid."

"You might not have to." Came a drawl from the door.

Remus squeaked, and dove under the bed again. "Severus! What are you doing here! Bridal party only!"

"I got a letter from your future husband." Snape said, with some malice. "Saying that I was to be part of that party."

Remus blinked, extracting his pyjamaed body from under the bed. "He did? Why?"

"I think he knew how important us being friends was to you, and thought that vapid sentimentality would get through to me and make me change my mind. He said Pettigrew was to go over to his chamber."

Peter scuttled away, and Remus beamed. "He must have gotten through to you on some level though, since you're here."

"I suppose." Severus shrugged, acting as though he didn't care. Remus grinned, and hugged him.

"Okay, since you're both here, I'd better get ready now." Remus crossed to his closet and flung it wide open, pulling out a pure white dress robe.

Lily gasped. "Oh my god! It's beautiful!" She gushed.

Remus grinned. "Thanks. I spent ages picking it out." He hid behind a changing screen to change which, in retrospect, was probably a better place to hide when people came in. Still...

Just before Remus emerged from behind the screen, his mother came bustling in. His father, a muggle by the name of Joseph, had died at the end of Remus' fifth year, leaving him an only child forever. Annabell Lupin was a woman reminiscent of Molly Weasly, with her cheery, plump exterior, blonde bun, and bustling, nurturing nature.

"Remus!" She cried, flinging her arms around her son and squeezing him tightly. "I always dreamed this day would come! Although..." She added disdainfully, smirking at Remus. "I was rather hoping you'd be a groom, rather than a bride.

Remus blushed. "Mum... please." Remus really was the picture of a blushing bride, his short wispy hair floating naturally around his face, cheeks slightly pink with anticipation. He was wearing pure white dress robes with swirling gold and silver patterns on all the hems, that hugged his frame and made him look even more feminine. All in all, he was the envy of every male bride there ever was.

000

Meanwhile, once he had gone and pissed Remus off, Sirius went back to his chamber, whistling all the way. Truth be told, he was nervous, but he was Sirius Black. He wouldn't let it show. Once he was back in his room, Sirius sat down to send the letter. Either it would work or it wouldn't, but either way, Remus would be happy. He tied it to the leg of an owl, and threw the owl out the window just as James entered his room.

"Sirius! Getting hitched man, what are you thinking!"James laughed, and the two shared a brotherly hug. "Boy 'ave you got it bad."

"I dunno what's gotten into me." Sirius smirked. James gasped.

"Could it be... love?" He said dramatically.

Sirius looked shocked. "Surely not! The great Whorey Mc Skankpants must never settle down! Neeeever!"

"Nooooooooo! What heathen debauchery has dear, sweet, kind Remus used to steal your heart, fair Sirius?"

"It could be wizardry... our wands make quite a spark together." Sirius waggled his eyebrows, and James faked death, clutching at his heart.

"Ew! Life force fading... must... escape... dirty... best friend!" James fake dragged himself towards the door, as Sirius laughed.

"Right. Anyway, I'm ready. What time is it?"

"Only 10:30. Fifteen more minutes, man."

"Woah... that's not long." Sirius breathed.

James nodded, patting Sirius' back sympathetically. "Don't worry mate. Once it's over, you won't even know you're married."

Sirius laughed harshly. "Besides the ring and name change and husband? Yeah, nothing'll change."

"By the way, what last name did you decide on? Lupin-Black or Black-Lupin?"

"Lupin-Black. It sounds nicer." Sirius smiled dopily. James grinned.

"Nice one, mister Lupin-Black."

"Oh shut up."

Sirius and James continued on like this for several minutes, Sirius taking a moment to change into his formal black dress robes. His parents weren't attending, though his brother was already there, and had stopped by to tell Sirius how much of a disgrace he was, love from mum, a few hours ago. Just as Sirius and James were preparing to enter the Great Hall, where Professor Dumbledore would be marrying them in front of a few close friends and family, Peter burst in.

"Hey guys." He panted. "I ran all the way from the bridal suite. Snape's there."

James blinked. "Snape? -He's- part of the bridal party?"

Sirius nodded, smiling broadly. "Yep, now come on. We've gotta be out there already."

They proceeded to the hall, where Sirius was congratulated and given motherly/fatherly wedding day advice by all the Hogwarts staff, as they nervously awaited Remus' arrival.

000

"This is it." Remus took a deep breath, stepping into the Great Hall, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Sirius, who looked handsome as ever in his black robes.

Sirius was stunned. Absolutely stunned. His eyes were locked on Remus, taking in every detail; the perfect hair, the shy gleam in his eyes, the tinge of blush on his cheeks, the slim elegance of his waist in those robes. By the time Remus reached the stand, Severus and Lily trailing behind him, Sirius was ready to ravish him right there, but he abstained for James' sake.

Remus grinned nervously, taking Sirius' hands as instructed. James was acting as ringbearer, since it was through him that the shy bookish boy and the bold, hyper Gryffindor had first met. Sirius and Remus hardly heard anything Dumbledore said, until it was vow time.

"Remus." Sirius began. "I love you. I want to spend every waking moment for the rest of my life with you, and every second I'm asleep dreaming about you. With this ceremony, I promise to love, cherish, and nurture you for all our lives, and to hold on to you forever, 'till death do us part and beyond." Sirius smiled dazedly.

Remus had tears in his eyes by now. "Sirius. I can't live without you. Every moment with you is happiness in it's most pure and concentrated form. With this ceremony, I promise to love, cherish, and nurture you for all our lives, and to hold on to you forever, until death do us part and beyond." A tear escaped and ran down Remus' cheek, and Sirius wiped it off with the back of Remus' hand.

"May I please have the rings." They heard Dumbledore asking distantly, and saw James passing him the two boxes. He gave one ring to Sirius, who took it and placed it atop Remus' left hand, resting on the knuckle of his ring finger. It was a simple silver band, slim and elegant like Remus, with various loving words describing what Sirius wanted from the relationship written on the band in an ancient cant.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sirius said, breathing heavily. "This ring is a symbol of the love and joy that fills each day we are together, as long as we both shall live."

Dumbledore passed the other ring to Remus, who accepted it with a shining wet face. It was the same as his one, only thicker, and of course, the words were slightly different. Remus placed the ring on Sirius' knuckle with his shaking right hand. "With this ring, I thee wed. This ring is a symbol of the love and care that fills each day we are together, as long as we both shall live."

Once he had finished speaking, they joined hands again, careful not to bump the precariously balanced rings atop their knuckles. Albus waved his wand, and their hands glowed brightly. Sirius' glowed silver, while Remus was gold. They levitated, and began to glow brightly, while spinning gently. There was a slight tingle in both of their fingers, as the rings shifted through the skin to be placed on the fingers. Sirius and Remus touched down gently, and all the glow disappated.

"By the power invested in me as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I now pronounce thee married. You may kiss each other." Dumbledore smiled, as Sirius and Remus kissed passionately, hands still entwined. There was a great cheer from the hall, and all around them, smiling faces lined the room.

000

"Wow... so you really were married to Sirius." Harry blinked, fingering the wedding photo he had found clearing out Sirius' room. Remus nodded sadly.

"Yes, indeed we were. And now that you know, there is little point hiding this." He smiled grimly, and waved his right hand over his left, revealing the ring that had been there since his wedding day. Pulling a chain from around his neck, Remus showed Harry the engagement ring around his neck.

"Wow... um... I didn't know you were... y'know." Harry looked slightly stunned.

Remus nodded. "It's not such a big thing anymore, since the marriage law was passed close to twenty years ago, people are used to gay couples by now. We just keep it a bit quiet, so as not to disturb muggleborns, but homosexuality is considered normal by wizards now."

"Oh... um... wow." Harry said quietly. "That's just... kinda strange."

Remus nodded, smiling bitterly. "I even said my name was only Lupin, though that was because at the time Sirius was the scourge of the wizarding world. Though it hardly matters now that he's gone."

"I'm so sorry..." Harry whispered. "And I thought I had it bad, losing a godfather."

Remus nodded. "It's not your fault. Do you know why I held you back in the dais room, Harry?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

Remus sighed. "It was because I didn't want to believe. I just didn't want it to be real, to lose him again so soon after finding him. We've been married since we were your age, Harry, and even while he was in prison, I still knew I had a husband. Now I have nothing."

"You have me." Harry smiled. "It does make you my step-godfather." He grinned innocently.

Remus laughed, and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're so much like him, always looking out for me, no matter what. I'd give anything to have that back."

Harry hugged him sympathetically. "What were the words on your ring for him."

Remus smiled, remembering. "Love, Honour, Hope, Fun, Care, and an old word that means the other half of my soul, which is on every ring. My one says Love, Fun, Control, Care, and Patience."

A/N: That is the end, there is no more. I'm gonna miss this story SO freaking much! I wanna write more, but I can't! I wanna bring Sirius back, but I can't! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Remus: -cries too- I want my puppy back!

Siriudogghost: BoooOOoooOo I'm right heEEeeEEre

Remus: AAAH! -has heart attack and dies-

Siriusghost: YAY! Oh wait I mean OH NO!

Remusghost: YAY!

Siriusghost and Remusghost: -snog madly-

Tomo: -wipes drool from face- anywho, I have like six more projects planned, at least one of which is Sirius/Remus. All those will be out soon as I get all the first chapters done, I'll post 'em in one big writing dump. I think that's what I'm going to do from now on, writing dumps, since I'm really busy trying to get into university, and improving my art. I'll continue posting the occasional random thing, but I'll do dumps, so I have time to go over and fix stuff and all that, and I can provide readers with larger quantity, higher quality, but less frequent updates to my stories. So hold tight, my next writing dump isn't far away!

Quick note: I just edited part of the wedding ceremony, which I had effed up... oops. Was in such a rush to post this that I forgot I hadn't finished writing the bit for the rings... I was gonna nick part of my mum's wedding, since these things are freaking hard to write, but she said not to, and I was halfway though changing it when I posted this -sweatdrop- it's fixed now x33333


End file.
